Fred and George: Meet Padfoot and Moony
by Alyxzia
Summary: Fred and George find out who Padfoot and Moony really are. short story


Fred and George: Meet Padfoot and Moony.  
  
By Hasufels  
  
Hasufels@excite.com  
  
Disclaimer: Me, I'm just a happy young adult who likes writing. As this is fan fiction, obviously I'm a fan. No profit is made by this so you have no reason to sue me. If you do want to sue me, you will not get anything out of me, what you will get however is a lot of unnecessary paperwork. So save the trees and don't sue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred and George: Meet Padfoot and Moony.  
  
"Padfoot! Get back here this instant!"  
  
The shout echoed through the deserted hallway on the fifth floor. Fred and George froze in their tracks.  
  
"Did you just hear what I just heard?" Fred asked his twin brother.  
  
"I did hear what you just heard." George answered. "Padfoot."  
  
"Let's go." The twins said simultaneously breaking into a run towards the landing.  
  
"Bloody sodding hell. Why can't you just behave?" Remus Lupin was saying to a big black dog that the twins recognized as being Sirius Black - the godfather and now guardian of Harry Potter - who was currently wagging his tail.  
  
"Woah. We didn't know you could swear like that Professor." Fred commented. Remus looked startled to have been overheard using bad language by students.  
  
"Well I do. And I'm going to curse you Sirius is you don't turn back now." Remus growled leveling his wand at the dog.  
  
Sirius just looked at him.  
  
"Don't test me. I've done it before and I'll do it again." Remus warned. Fred and George shared a look. Remus really was serious about cursing his friend.  
  
With a faint 'pop' the dog transformed into Sirius Black.  
  
"You called?" Sirius asked lightly. Remus glared daggers at him.  
  
"You did it even after I warned you not to." Remus accused.  
  
"Did what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Padfoot. Only one other wizard knows that spell and he's.well not here anymore." Remus snapped.  
  
Fred and George gasped at Sirius. "You're Padfoot?"  
  
"At your service." Sirius said bowing low ignoring Remus.  
  
"You wrote the Marauders Map." Fred said.  
  
"Well. I wouldn't say that I wrote it as such. I more like did the plans while Moony here wrote and charmed it." Sirius said.  
  
"You're Moony?" Fred and George turned identical expressions of amazement and awe onto their DADA professor.  
  
"Yep." Sirius replied for him. "We're the last two members of the Marauders."  
  
"Who were Prongs and Wormtail?" Fred asked. The twins noticed the pained expression that crossed both the faces of Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Prongs was James Potter, Harry's father, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." Sirius replied.  
  
"Not the traitor?" George gasped. Remus nodded reaffirming Sirius's last statement.  
  
"How do you know about the map anyway?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We found it in first year." Fred started.  
  
". then we gave it to Harry but he lost it to the fake Moody." George finished.  
  
"Lost it, did he?" Sirius's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yeah, he's really annoyed." Fred said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that it is lost." Remus put in.  
  
"What do you mean?" George asked.  
  
"He means that the Marauders Map is back in the hands of the original Marauders." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Really? Awesome." Fred and George said in sync.  
  
"Which, getting back to our earlier discussion." Remus looked at Sirius.  
  
"You mean when you were yelling at me?" Sirius asked. Remus ignored the comment.  
  
"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Remus asked in the serious teacher voice that he used on his students when they misbehaved. The annoying thing with Remus was that he could make anyone feel guilty without even raising his voice.  
  
"Well." Sirius started. "I don't really want to tell you.but.."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows pointedly.  
  
"Alright it was me. I did it." Sirius admitted. "I showed Harry how to get through the invisible wall at the end of the south tunnel." Sirius said.  
  
"And?" Remus waited.  
  
"How to get past the Silver Knight." Sirius said guiltily.  
  
"And?" Remus asked again.  
  
"And it was me. I conjured that could to follow Snape and strike lightning every time he got angry." Sirius said. "You must admit, it was funny."  
  
Fred and George laughed. So this is that Padfoot and Moony were like, and to think that they'd even been around them for so long without even knowing it.  
  
"What's even funnier is that I only knew about the cloud. The rest you just dobbed yourself in for." Remus smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Well, you would've found out sooner or later." Sirius replied steering his friend away from the twins and leaving the matching redheads in their awe-inspired stupor from just finding out the truth and meeting their long admired heroes.  
  
The End 


End file.
